User blog:Injustice god/Black Canary design
What's up everyone, since a couple of days ago some designs of black canary we're released and i've seen a lot of posts in the web about which design is better, i've decided to make a little photoshop of my own design of the yellow raven so here it is, since black canary is my favorite character in the dc universe, i think she might be a dlc character along red hood and zatanna, so leave your comments about if my design is cool, if you think it's bad just don't insult and i would be very grateful if somebody show NTRS my design and put her as dlc with this look, just don't take the credit. I based the design in the pic in story mode of her, you know, the mask and the jacket. I personally think that if she is dlc she will have her injustice comic look but i wish NTRS uses my design...Leave your comments. Update:Well, i've decided to make a moveset of special moves for Black Canary, you can post yours in comments, i've decided to do it since in a lot of blogs, some people say she wouldn't be cool or bring anything new, but i think their wrong,so here it is: Trait:Canary Cry Inputs: O (Ps3) :She screams at the enemy leaving them stunned (hold for unlimited time) (unblockable). → → O (Ps3) :She screams at the opponent making them to roll-back (blockable if you crouch). ↓ ↓ O (Ps3) :She screams at the opponent leaving them on their knees open to attacks (unblockable). ← ← O (Ps3) :She screams at the opponent making them to bounce (blockable). She can also glide by rebounding on sonic waves. Special Moves: Cartwheel: She makes a cartwheel leaving the opponent open to attacks *She makes a cartwheel and then kicks her opponent pushing them forward. Handstand: She does a handstand and grabs her opponent with her feet, then slams them to the ground *She does a handstand and grabs her opponent with her feet, then slams them to the ground and jumps over them breaking their neck with her hands. Wrestling Suplex: She grabs her opponent by the waist, lifts them up and slams them backwards while bridging (unblockable) *She grabs her opponent by the waist, lifts them up and slams them backwards making them to bounce while bridging. (unblockable) Raising Banshee: She hits her opponent with her knees raising them and screams at them making them to fall back. Raven Stance: She hits her opponent with a kick and starts choking with her feet. L:She kicks them in their stomach and chokes them with her hand throwing them back. M:She stomps with both her feet her opponent face and backs a backflip while she taunts. H:She grabs her opponent from their chest and yells at them making them to bleed. Super Move:Yellow Raven She yells at the opponent and starts to brutally beat them, she makes a meter burn handstand, while her opponent is on the floor, she grabs and breaks their arm, she then backflips several meters away and starts screaming making them to bleed. You can post your moveset for her in comment section =). Category:Blog posts